


BLOOD SIBLINGS I

by Sunshine7eyes



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orphans, slashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine7eyes/pseuds/Sunshine7eyes
Summary: Rachel Denbrough  was left at bunny orphanage when she was a baby not know 2 years later a young girl name Ally Voorhees the two end up becoming close until Rachel adopted by penny (2017 pennywise)  and pennywise (1986 pennywise) and their two biological sons bill and Georgie and than later  Ally was adopted by Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers  and move all the way out to camp Crystal lake and Rachel meets a girl while roaming around from the orphanage Kerria ghost face the daughter of Ghost face what or how will these two reacted to the truth.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s), Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees
Kudos: 3





	1. Ally info sheet

**Story when Ally mother and father abandoned her she meets two girls Kerria and Rachael when she befriends the two she shy and quiet when she finds a friend in her she gives her a gift Rachelle stuff cat name syrup and she got Smokey from her but the two have to leave each other.**


	2. kerria info sheet

****

****the oldest girl 13-14 wild and prank loving this former ghospy is now a ghost-face** **


	3. Racheal info sheet

**b **eing the second oldest girl in the orphanage the mother like 12 year old girl is outgoing yet mysterious like her friend ally is close to the kids in the orphanage she tends to roam around a lot, and carries a stuff cat name syrup.****


	4. the start

**director Kyle pov Rachel why are you out of bed sweetheart are you not sleepy the young girl who is hugging a stuff grey wolf she got for her 1st birthday she heard the thunder and hugged the 34 year old man and then heard the footsteps the thing it was it sound it like heels "papa what's the noise"? the young black hair girl said with a worried expression Kyle turned to her "i don't know honey lets see" as i hold young Rachel hand as we saw the young baby** **that must be cold on the January 7th night one of the workers hates**

**children** **"what the fuck are you gonna with that baby" point to the ally next door to them as the three workers tried doing that i got pissed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT (covering Rachel ears)INNOCENT CHILD?" as he grab the young baby as he held Rachel hand he turned to Rachel "Rach honey? can you go to bed i'll grab you in the morning i promise as he kissed her forehead" as she took his hand to where she slept.**

**Rachael "okay papa" Kyle just kissed her forehead and following her and sleeping the lullaby he sang to all the kids "So don't take all of the blame, we're swept away Oh, don't take all of the weight, you always do There will always be something you cannot will**

**overcome, your salvation has begun". after singing the toddler asleep he held the 2 month old baby asleep thanks to the lullaby he just sang "you look like an Ally beautiful and strong as he put the baby with the other babies he just smiled "good night my children and filed the paper work naming her Ally falls into their records and smiling hoping someone would adopt her and give her love this was dream hoping the corruption of the orphanage.**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Kyle children walk up "rachie you too" the young girl with black hair girl with pale skin and brown hair was often not playing with the other kids expect Kirrea the 5 year old was also with us and we walk to the baby room i turned to them "would you like to meet ally"? both girls turned to me Rachel holding her wolf name barker "yeah papa" both girls were in love with the baby and Rachel mostly spend time with the girl "papa night" good night girls as he turned off the lights in the girls 3-6 room lights.**

**lady pov seeing Rachel roaming "that little girl so creepy" it was midnight after all and her eyes glowed a amethyst and with what she wanted it happened and started to cry after the ladies put her in a dark room with no lights and things start to go out like the lights and TV and little baby ally powers become can to light as Papa Kyle calm the girls down and put them back to sleep now knowing why he hide this orphanage because the government would experiment on the kids and their powers.**


	5. My family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the orphans 
> 
> Jaiden 4
> 
> Sara 6
> 
> Rachel 12
> 
> ally 9
> 
> kerria 14
> 
> Diego 7
> 
> Timmy 5
> 
> Kristopher 4
> 
> Landyn 8

**kerria pov as I watched the other kids play I didn't see ally or Rachel Ally I don't see her as often Rach on the other hand probably roaming around somewhere me was watching the kids playing and smiling as I walked and saw the upper upper stairs I wonder who up here I was about to step up on one stairs that produced what seemed to be 100 or 200 or so stairs I was stopped by one of those nurses.**

**nurse Nancy"DAMN YOU ...YOU....YOU FUCKING RETARDED BRAT YOUR NOT ALLOWED UP THESE STAIRS WE WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE FROM THAT FREAK UP STAIRS SO STAY THE FUCK DOWN STAIRS OKAY OR YOU''LL GO INTO THE FUCKING DARK ASS ROOM UNDERSTAND YOU FUCKING FREAK GOT IT."**

**Diego " big sis?" he said worried as he patted her head as he and the other children worried about me and stared "poor ally" as the other kids were just about cry because their sister was all alone all the way upstairs because she also never really gets to eat ever mostly because when she comes down for breakfast,lunch,and dinner when the kids would give her the little bit of food they could get and get yelled at for feeding the "demon or she'll possessive you ".**

**as Rachel was roaming up stairs and seeing ally again "ally i missed you being alone event thought i have Kyle,the nurses,the other kids it gets lonely because your not here with the whole family as the two girls hugged they felt calm until the nurse Nancy who yelled at Rachel**

**"stay away from her princess she poison you with her demons and..."**

**both girls turned to her as she was ranting on about ally supposed Demons and ally was in tears and Rachel was sick of Nancy shit and the other nurses with not just with them yelling at ally and her but always yelling about the other kids abilities and powers.**

**Rachel spoke out "Shut your fucking mouth i am sick of shit its been constant since ally got here she spoke out and use her abilities and moving her out of the room and Rachel brought ally downstairs using her powers to move her and ally laughing and smiling**

**ally "WE THIS IS FUN" telekinesis huh its like my powers how i can read minds Rachel just smiled "we can have talks and nobody would even know huh Ally" both girls just laughed**

**kerria "hey what are you kids standing around for come and play with us" both girls ran and played until a pair certain nurse Nancy and Karen who play a game who gonna drag the "demon" back up those fucking stairs and locking her away forever and they grab her and put her put in the room and locked it.**

**Nurse Karen "okay children leave the demon alone and NO one allows up stair because she a dangerous faggot okay".**   
  


**all the kids (sadly) okay as they saw the nurses take her back up stairs with tears in their eyes as they saw their sister go back up stairs.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. separation and new homes part one camp crystal lake

**ally pov as the my skinny body went to stairs as the other kids were playing with toys it must have been playtime of course i missed breakfast Rachel or Kerria arent allowed getting me so i have to deal with being hungry again i saw a strange man outside with a silly but scary looking mask and chuckling about it for a second until we all the kids,nurses,and Kyle pale white faces just worried me.**

**he got his foot in the foot and it looked like he was about to get in expected he grunted in pain i readied his my mind he was saying (ow ow fuck ow ow) that got me and Rach laughing dumb-ass got his foot stuck in the door as the Adults and other kids were freaking out.**

**Nurse Nancy said "THAT'S FUCKING JASON VOORHEES OUTSIDE THIS FUCKING DOOR**

**Kyle smiled like a kitten as he saw the kid he tried saving that faithful day as he let the killer in Micheal followed as they looked at all the kids and most of the kids were coward into the corner and hugging the oldest kids Kerria and Rachel and the killers looked at Ally the scared but shocked girl was shocked.**

**Kyle the papers are in order so she can become a Voorhees and go home with you after she gets her stuff both men grunted.**

**Kyle "ally go get your stuff sweetheart theirs a car waiting for you' he said with a smile**

**Rachel "Ally wait i got something for you" she pulled out a grey cat and made a silly voice "hi i'm smokey and i want to go home with you". ally cried and gave her a orange cat "the set was cheap". as both girls hugged so tightly all the nurse had to pull them apart which made Rachel cry.**

**As alley got her stuff and went to her new "dads" as she cried as she and her friends were forced away and the girl got into the black beaten up pick up truck put her stuff and got in as the 5 hour long truck ride went one the small Burnett was already missing the orphans then she saw it she was afraid of the big ass lake. (i hope never to be there)**   
  


**Micheal showed Ally her new room it was big enough for her as it was one of the old cabins he turned into a child bedroom he hugged her and let the 8 to almost 9 year old girl unpack and gave the young girl new gifts for her room the two hugged as he brought her to the dinner table eating the food which she mostly never got to eat before.**

**Micheal (Jesus its like the girl never had food before slow the fuck down) *grunts***

**Alley i mostly never gotten to eat a full meal and no and yes i can read minds and suck it**

**Jason (Let it go mike)* grunts***

**Ally run and play all and around her new home this was gonna be awesome and a good life.**   
  
  
  



	7. separation and new homes  part 2 ghost face new kin

**Kerria "its okay im still here the "she was the oldest girl after all she was right "your right and i got syrup and maybe i'll leave this orphanage" the blond 13 year old girl smiled "that's the spirit and of course i'm right". both girls just smiled and just laughed like two dumb-ass kids Kyle just watched all the children played and at Kerria and looked at the door as he was waiting for someone until a guy came in with a ghost-face mask as talking to Kyle about the child they was adopting.**

**Kerria "what do you think they're talking about"? as she lifting the smaller girl on her shoulders as Kyle continued talking Rachael joking said "hey Kerria i think we can see our bedrooms from here". the blond turned "where i can't them"? as Kyle turned and saw the two girls fall both girls turned to him "wow". that got everyone laughing**

**Kyle "Rachael can you also help Kerria pack all her things she going with this Mr? Mrs? the tall figure turned to him "just call me Ghost-face or mama/papa please and you must be her little friend Rachael?" Rachael turned to him "yes sir Kerria i made you a bear since you love teddy bears."**

**Ghost-face "you all packed and ready to go sweet heart as he give the 13 year old a hug you may also say goodbye to all these kiddos" as he let go of her hand and she just hugged everyone and said her goodbyes as she saw the white car and got her stuff in the back and turned to her "so what do you think about having the second biggest room and some new stuff and a family".**

**Kerria "I WOULD LIKE THAT" he just smiled and chuckled "well i'll take as a yes so what's the bear's name name honey don't worry they'll have lots of friends Kerria turn to the white bear "snowy her name gonna be snowy" ghost-face smiled as they pulled up to the big house "well kiddo explore" Kerria "okay Mama" as she did she saw the room with all the bears.**

**Kerria "WOW IS THIS REALLY ALL MINE"? ghost-face just looked shock "would you scream loudly if i said yes?" Kerria "um yes EEK THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU"**

**ghost-face your very welcome how do you feel about pizza for dinner and which one pepperoni or cheese? the young girl "Pepperoni duh" as they got the pizza and ate in a comfortable silence the two did the dishes and got to go on a car ride around her new home**   
  


**Kerria its so small it has mostly everything you would want or need i love it here can we go to the park? it was only 6:30 as they played and finally got to her bed he tucked her in and wished her good night and went to the night shift at the local food store "hey i got a kid at home so lets not fight" the night shift was long tooooooo long for his liking.**   
  



	8. separation and new homes part 3 the red balloon and the basement

**Rachael pov i was crying two of my best friends "why they have to leave me alone"? i cried a bit more but when i saw that red balloon i wasn't crying anymore instead happiness and joy overtook my body as i followed it before i could get to it a boy he wasn't older than me maybe a year or two older than me "hello my name gerogie what's your name"? the boy hold out something in his hand.**

**Rachel "hi Gerogie im Rachael its nice too meet you too Gerogie oh no i better get up before Kyle yells at me for being down here come on i'll introduce and also tag your it and also you gotta catch me".** **gerogie and her are laughing until they get upstairs and Kyle was talking to the parents of Gerogie Kyle turns to the young girl . "ah here she is now Rach sweetheart this your last hour here so get packed", "okay papa Kyle"**

**as she packed and said her goodbyes she got into the red mini van penny "so Gerogie i see you met your younger sister?" gerogie just smiled "yeah i can't wait to show you my room bill's room and finally our first girl room. bill slap Gerogie joking and the two boys smacked each other.**

**Penny-wise BOYS THAT'S ENOUGH YOU HERE DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE**

**bill and Gerogie "yes dad" penny-wise "good because you and your sister are here**

**Rachel " A sewer?" the wises "oh it cleaner than most people think". oh we have a place for our car as penny grab her hand this is your room".**

**Penny-wise "get unpacked well come get you oh and call me dad and penny papa the girl just smiled "okay dad papa georgie and bill thank you for everything".**

**penny "your welcome sweet heart now get wash up dinner's in 10" as they seated for dinner the only girl of the house wanted to wrestle and be girly and almost never using her powers.** **Gerogie "whoa telekinesis" bill was lifted off the ground Penny "babies are you okay" Gerogie "she has Telekinesis" and she wasn't called a freak for it she was petted "Rachel sweetheart why would locked you away because of being not a normal kid were not a normal family". they all just enjoyed the family and need too do school and stuff like that.**   
  


**Penny oh this is nice but do you think this all needed she starting a new school soon but don't worry (he looks like he back to cry)**

**penny-wise just hugged his husband "she our youngest we'll have her a bit longer than bill or Gerogie so don't worry baby".**

**hearing a mirror break Penny "Rachael honey you okay mirrors are not your friends are they". she turned to her papa "no no they are not" Syrup meet papa" she said with a glad smile "its nice to meet you too Syrup we have long dad tomorrow so i'll tuck you in okay night honey as he did "night papa".**   
  



	9. our teen years begin

**Kerria pov okay I am ready "OKAY IM HEADING OUT" I said yelling I began to head out the door and walk out and got to the park where I was about to meet my friends I think her since all our parents know each other and they let us all hang out at the park and penny (Rachel mom) packed us all lunch (yay) well lets all get to this park as we got there we were acting like when we're fucking kids you know Dicking around you know shit like that you know kids stuff as we all smile and started to the food we brought with us.**

**Ally "my dads were just nervous about this day i'm glad they just let me see you two girls im just.."Rachel just hugged her she just calmed the shorter girl down as they continued to eat the sweets as they finished lunch "um lets start heading back so our parents can pick us up". Kerria said with worry Ally "aw man can we at least can we have a group picture you know my dads want a picture." Rachel "she right you know" the raven hair girl smirk with the brunette as they knew they won.**

**Kerria "i fucking hate you two sometimes you know that right?" Ally giggled like a fucking school girl along with Rachel as they climb up a tree and put their arms around and took a couple of group pictures and they jump out of the tree they were in and they were walking and joking like dumb-asses they saw the dirty truck as Ally got in she waved and said her good byes and the truck drove off back to camp crystal lake.**

**kerria so we have an hour and 45 minutes our teen years and powers are developing Rachel responded quickly to that question "having a brother in college and one going to college next week you know normal stuff at home" as we saw penny-wise creepy white van Rachel smiled "hey kirrea see ya soon" as she got in gerogie poked her she punched him "ow" penny-wise "NOT THIS BULLSHIT AGAIN DON'T MAKE ME COME AND BEAT BOTH OF YOUR ASSES".**

**both just responded "okay papa" penny just smiled as Kerria just saw the van drive off and sat on the bench and waited for her ride and just text her parent and just frown and looked at the pictures before everyone left her and just couldn't help but smile and she say the car pull up and ghost-face "what ya waiting for hell to freeze over get in this fucking car".**

**kerria just smirked and got in texting as she was getting old "well this our teen years and im ready for these fucking years" ghost-face just laughed as they pulled in to the house and got ready for bed and ate dinner as they slept they just slept thinking they families will be together beside they got each what can high school do anyway?**   
  
  
  



	10. girl school part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first day

**ally pov my clothes are fucking wet thanks dad i said mentally to myself at least my friends allows me to get a new school uniform on "thanks girls" well lets hope I get to stay here long as I have my gals I'd should be fine lets just hope so lets just get this hell fucking hole done and over with as I'm wearing my own school uniform and as I went to my dad's class for sign language Me and me and the girls can have our own talks with him without interruptions he ask if we're having a good day and all that as we go to our next class.**

**Its Mr.** **Bubba Sawyer** **class he likes being called Bubba he works with our woodshop already I went and got the boring lecture of safety and shit like that then these girls look at us with I'm fucking better you shit eating smirks on their faces and one them pushed me and said "EAT SHIT AND DIE FREAK". thank god the other two girls were with me and saw this Rachel being the Sarcastic goth she is and said to them "eat shit and live bitches". they just scoffed and move their happy asses along.**

**Ally "who the hell fucking bored as fuck already". I said eating my Chicken my dad packed for me kerria just smirked "me and maybe rach if she get her fucking head out her book maybe we would get some fucking where". Rachel flips her off and responds to her "geez maybe you would read you would be a fucking genius". Ally was laughing kerria punches her in the shoulder jokingly.**

**Ally "what the hell?" that was fucking funny right Rach"? Rachel counties reading her book and read aloud as she wasn't that far into the book in till the lunch was over ally ask her best friends "so anyone you find a cute yet"? Kerria "the book Rachel reading" Rachel "shut up spitfire" she said as the 8 period bell rang thank fucking god it's the last class period and it was a free period so they can just chill and talk about really much about shit and giggles.**

**A teacher took my best friends aside "THATS THE DEVIL CHILD STAY AWAY FROM HER IT'S FOR YOUR SAFETY AND OUR STUDENTS AND MINE IF YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM DEVIL'S CHILD OTHER THER. this step of "safety" was just so I had no fucking friends and be bullied ally spoke up "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH I'M SO SICK OF ADULTS SHIT ITS BEEN CONSTANT THAT BEEN HERE YOU'VE TARGET ME FOR THE STUPIDEST OF SHIT I HAVE MY FIRENDS WITH NO PROBLEMS AT ALL (ALL) THESE OTHER BITCHES HAVE FIRENDS TELL ME WHY CAN'T I FUCKING SIT WITH THEM."**

**the three of us said our good byes and got into our parents cars and all went the fuck home and got ready for the next fucking school day.**   
  
  
  



	11. school days part two

**THE NEXT SCHOOL DAY.....**

**girl 2 'SUP SLUTS AND WHORES" kerria just rolled her eyes "ugh I just love this place". and its all girls school gee I'm become a Rachael she just came in with bill driving her penny and penny-wise must have gone to work early Beverly his girlfriend just said hi as they drove off "heard he getting married soon". ally said while having her hair brushed by Rachel braided her hair as the three girls went their separate ways as the girls got to the gym area.**

**Ally well time for Archery as she changed and got out and met a girl with blond hair with blue streaks in her hair and her lackeys and locked her in the locker room it was lunch kerria was the one who looked for ally because Rach had to go a dentist appointment Kerria was pissed "WHAT THE FUCKING JESUS HELL HAPPENED". ally was crying Ally hugged kerria "these...three.girls... called me a devil child and said I don't deserve my friends". Kerria was pissed if only their other friend was getting her wisdom teeth pulled kerria took a deep breath "its okay ally these fucking bitches won't get away with this fucking bullshit".**

**Ally "one of them said she was the principal daughter and she said we can get expelled or she won't fucking believe us". kerria got cocky "hey Al let's skip school". she said with a shit eating grin ally just said with a worried expression "okay but what if we get caught"? she said with a worried look kerria knew this school fucking security sucks and they believe in snitches dying.**

**kerria "lets get out of this shit-hole" she turned to her shorter friend as the two got out back worried about her dads finding out ally did it anyway Jason followed in the dirty pick up truck after ally being a locker-room for god knows how fucking long he gave them a ride to the local dinner and they explained everything HE WAS PISSED he also called Rachel god she sound like she was a high teen saying she said something about "marshmallow unicorns". yep she was defiantly out of it.**

**Ally turned to Jason her father "leave her out of this please dad kerria can handle this but you can mama can be in this if you want i know already your gonna be a part of this so what's the plan?" they saw the bitches and heard them "HEY BITCHES AND WHORES" Jason called ghost face and kerria got picked up and her dad knew she skipped sometimes and didn't give a single fucking shit.**

**Rachel in her bedroom was sick for a while penny "Rachel sweet-heart how you feel" Rachel "okay i pissed off about these bitches" penny-wise WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE" penny "penny-wise". Rachel "Jason called about ally being locked in the gym and it made me mad and yes im feeling better." penny kisses her forehead "thats great honey goodnight".**

**Rachel "night mom".**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. school days part three

**Rachel pov it's Friday finally I feel better and I'm not fucking sick as a mother fucking dog as we pulled up to the school Sid bill girlfriend I swear to fucking god those two act like a fucking married couple that's it I'm taking the bus in the morning I thought to myself as I got out of Sid black pick-up truck and met up with my girls and just smiled happily as we talked before the day started three preppy girls just laughed and mocked them they just ignored them as they just walked off and dressed up for swim class.**

**As we changed Ally wore this really cute pink-ish purple one piece with a cross back in the back while kerria was camo two piece showing off her chest and mid drift on the other hand Rachel was wearing a black one piece ally just turned to her "classy and cute and simple." as the three saw the same three girls who made fun of them early wearing slutty pink, blue, green bikinis' as the three walk out since it was free Friday they could be anywhere in the school all day.**

**August HEY EVERYONE IM AUGUST THE PRINCIPAL DAUGHTER MESS WITH ME AND YOU WHORES DEAL WITH MY MOTHER BROUHAHA" bitches . "I'm Blair a another pretty popular girl" and the last girl was kind of shy "um....um I'm um Patience nice to meet you all".**

**as the trio of girls just had their feet in the water reading teen girls magazines as they "accidentally" falls in the water and the three weird girls they made of earlier were laughing their assess off as the swimsuits on the girls fell off and three girls were naked in front of the whole class "we swear if we find out who the FUCK you are WE WILL FUCKING KILL YOU". as three girls left the swim area.**

**Ally "Score" said during lunch period kerria and Rachael laughing Rachel turned to the small petite Burnett "do you think they know it was us"? Kerria just turned and drinks her soda "nope their dumb asses" ally just turned to her friends "like the guy who tried to steal gun and rob a gun store with a baseball bat". the three girls laughed as they ate it was a half day so they waited outside for their parents.**   
  


**Ally "mom and dad are here bye girls". kerria and Rachel just sat there kerria turn to the pale girl "so you and ally look similar in a way". Rachel was caught off guard "what do you mean kerria"? kerria "one your eyes two similar powers three you hate being separate" she went on until ghost-face showed up kerria turned to her "bye Rach"moving in the car**

**Rachel turned to her bye to her friend seeing Bill,Sidney,and Gerogie as she got into the car and went home and got to go to bed and slept thinking about what kerria said "maybe me and ally are family and i just don't know it.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. the preppy bitches plus um a shy preppy girl

**August pov oh look its a underclassmen BROUHAHA girls laugh NOW as these 3 bitches laugh at this poor excuse for a fucking human fucking being rich girls and its a fucking goth oh are you suicidal you piece of fucking shit (aha). the fucking goth just stared at me**

**"at least I don't look like a horror movie slut and being blond" fucking turned her head back August thought to herself "this girls fucking dead I've thought to myself I'd better get a fucking plan and shitty quick "hey you should hang out with us all day so this is no choice as they got on the roof as they stared off they pushed Rachel as they did this the blacked hair girl freaked out** **"wait....what? (screams) as she saved herself but straining her ankle really bad**

**"that's for fucking calling me a slut bitch" as they left the roof and went to bully the devil child he-ha as they left the roof and pushed ally into the deep end and watched the girl almost drowned as they taped it and then left (Jason saves her) as they saw kerria**

**they pulled out a match a set her on set the tallest of the three on fire as she screamed and video tape the last girl as they walked off and giggles filled the hallway pace as everyone called her hated this bullshit as they basically murdered three girls as they skipped class.**

**the three girls went home and then the hospital the three girls who nearly killed them two of them were smoking ciggies as they called them and the girls started talk about having sex with some boys in the next town over making pace lose her Virginity as the three bitches walk out and saw a couple of nerdy girls Blair and August started to push them down and started to punched and kicked the girls.**

**Kerria discovered her powers of flames and sparks (that's how's she lived without any burns) Rachael thanks to her telekinesis saves herself (but spraining her ankle in the process) and ally (which was mentioned before was saved by her dad) the two bitches and shy girl left the room with two girls bleeding on the floor knowing nobody will give a fucking shit about them because they weren't pretty or popular because august gets away with FUCKING EVERYTHING.**

**It unfair but its how their school works and the principal was a fucking skimpy fucking whore bitch who hating hated anyone not popular or pretty and she'll expel you if she doesn't get her precious daughter and her friends or if she just fucking hated you or just blamed you for fucking stupid shit like your skin or eyes or chest nobody liked her expect of course.**

**HER MOTHERFUCKING DAUGHTER it like the bitches are untouchable and even you had proof you get suspended or worst expelled because they said it fucking fake and the bitch believes it its a wonder they got away with this for so long.**   
  
  
  



	14. bullies and revenge and a scare

**Rachel pov "going somewhere girls?" I ask them as the room of the school locker room was shut Blair turned to the pale girl as Blair got closer "you three were supposed to of died yesterday" this made Rachel confused "we were"? and then she just smirked like her mom and dad "oh yeah I remember I saw you girls push me off what a temper on you girls try to calm yourselves down". when she found out about them trying to kill ally and kerria her eyes turned purple and she turned to the blond and Burnett Rachel turned to them as they were trying to leave.**

**"you took well good care of us cleaned it up as if it never happened" then turned to August "well guess what we're not dead".as vectors came out of the ground "what is this what are you going to do to us" Rachel used the vectors to keep them still "if you want to live get out of my way and never hurt my friends again if I find out you've hurt them again I'll certainly kill you". she smirked and let them go and left the locker room. Tee-he-he as the raven haired girl giggled to herself limping but smirking as she got to her friends.**

**Ally turned to the limping girl "what took you so long Rachel"? kerria turned her as she sided in the conversation "yeah why'd you take so long its been almost 2 hours TWO FUCKING HOURS". as they walked around the school as they were just using their powers for shits and giggles as they walked as they saw Jason the girls knew he became the swim team coach and swim teacher after finding out he won a swim race against his husband in a swim race he still kinda salty about that.**

**kerria "those fucking bitches i fucking swear to god I noticed they haven't bitched or moaned about us being freaks or meta-human freaks yet". she slumped down in the bean-bag she was sitting and playing so kind of shooting game Ally went off somewhere probably with her dads me on the other hand doing what i'm know for best roaming around the fucking school gonna get caught i know found a good place to read one of my many books though and sit down and read.**

**As the Ally saw Rachel reading her book (to herself) "now my chance to scare the shit of the "raven" of school on the count of three 1....2...........and 3 BOOOOOOO i scared her i finally scared her yep i defiantly scared her and pissed her off as she ran after her and than winching in pain because of her ankle Ally was pissed about the roof she wished her or kerria was there as Rachel wished she was there when kerria or Ally was Attacked by the two sluts attack her best friends.**

**Ally "im sorry i scared you". Rachel smiled and then giggled "you gave me quite the scare" kerria showed up as the three girls were just hanging out.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm showing you the three main characters at the end of the story if that brothers you at all check me out on wattpad hope your enjoying this story thank you for reading.


	15. patience leaves

**patience shyly stared at her friends pushing up her glassed her brown/black hair down her back as she took a deep breath and strongly picked herself up and finally took a stand for herself "listen here girls". they turned to the girl and actually fucking listened because she was one of them "what is it patience"? Blair ask with a Annoying tone patience turned and grabbed her by the hair "SHUT THE FUCK UP BLAIR ANDERSON" as Blair was pushed to the hard ground being outside she started punching her after all she was the groups punching bag "THIS WHAT YOU FUCKING GIRLS PUT ME THROUGH". being the youngest daughter of Chucky and Tiffany she used the abilities of aerokinesis (she from the same orphanage as kerria,Rachel,and Ally).**

**August stood up "LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING WHORE YOU'VE BE FUCKING NOTHING WHICH OUT ME OR BLAIR SO SHUT THE HELL OF AND GET ME MY SOY-COFFEE (snapping her fingers) NOW BITCH OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU LIKE THOSE FUCKING BITCHES WE HAVE ALREADY KILLED NOW". Patience turned to her "oh and August enervation your the worst of all thinking your hot shit well guess the fuck what? your fucking not so stop acting like your all that and my real name Ashlea lee ray the daughter of Charles Lee-ray Aka Chucky and my mother** **Tiffany Valentine-Ray she didn't change her name so if you hurt me or anyone I care about I'll slit your fucking bye girls".**

**as Ashlea left the room and started walking and saw her crush Ally Voorhees and walked to her "um...um...um hi i'm Ashlea Ray it nice...to um....um....meet you" she blushed and thought ("just kiss her what is the worst that can happen") she kissed the Burnett as ally kissed back as the locked hands and giggled and blush kerria being an ass-hole "when's the wedding"? as she smirked ally annoyed turned to her friends "can someone smack her for me"? Rachel smirked at kerria and smacked her pretty hard kerria turned "OW WHAT THE FUCK RACHEL"? Rachel smiled "done and done".**

**ally blushes "well i guess i have a girlfriend". and turned to her other friends these are my friends Kerria Ghost-face and Rachel Denbrough both girls smiled "nice to meet you welcome to our friend group". Kerria "we show the whole thing with those fucking slut-bags". she said with a stoic sigh Rachel "also we can heard everything these walls are awfully thin". Ally stated a smile "well guess we're all a little weird". she petted Rachel and kerria "yay" they said with a grateful smile Ashlea "i have air abilities want to see". the three girls smiled "sure" as they saw the tornado as their school skirts went up "oh my sorry girls i hate my powers".**

**Ashlea said with a frown Rachel and ally reads her mind "your like us telekinesis expect with air". both girls giggled and kerria turned "its cool i have fire power so your not a freak here those girls are".**   
  
  
  



	16. the preppy bitches stunts the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING PLANNING OF A SCHOOL SHOOTING DON'T LIKE DONT READ DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU

**August "damn it damn it damn it why the hell the fucking doll hoe leave us and go join those freaks what do we do about all the losers at our school Blair"? she turned to the girl in pink clothes and smirked Blair almost look frighten and turned to the blond In blue "um what is it August come on your fucking giving me a fucking panic attack tell me god damn it". as the Burnette in pink wondered the blond steadily smirked as she was a cat who caught a mouse calmly she said "We're gonna shoot all the losers in our school once their dead we'll have normal statics back and besides no will care if there dead right Blair I SAID FUCKING RIGHT BLAIR"?**

**Blair nervously said "yes August I'll kill those loser sluts". she nervously smiled at her "friend" august smirked "good girl now we steal a shot gun from my mom gun case we get the gun you kill those rats who are making every girl stand up to us and those freaks who are ruining my perfect school so we both get guns and shoot those little freaks alright". Blair just shakes her head in agreement as the blond smirked again scaring the other girl she just didn't want to die so she let the blond do whatever she wanted even almost getting raped by august boyfriend and shooting those freaks the more she thought about the more she smirked with the blond".**

**Blair "HAHA" she laughed "oh those freaks will be dead soon enough when are we getting so fucking guns and shoot up this fucking school"? as both girls laughed august told her tomorrow afternoon as everyone getting ready to go home as the to girls got their gear for the nest afternoon they got the guns and hoodies the girls got the letter ready as their targets ready they could not wait for tomorrow as the two got ready for bed the girls got their bags next to their beds "tomorrow the pests will be gone all gone and the school will go back to the way it was".**   
  


**As Ashlea green left eye and left baby blue eye and was worried as the school was know well for multiple school shootings and snabbings and fights as she called her girlfriend Ally and telling her she loved her and shit like that normal teenage shit and turned into her doll form to go to bed as she slept really bad that night dreaming about a school shooting and shit like that she nervously screamed and her mom and dad comes in "what's wrong sweet**

**face?" the blond woman petted her head chucky turned to the girl "yeah what's up squirt"? Ashlea "I DREAMED THAT THE SCHOOL GOT SHOT UP AND MY FRIENDS AND GIRLFRIEND DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME". as the girl got comforted and went back to sleep not ready for the next day.**


	17. the shooting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SCHOOL SHOOTING DONT LIKE DONT READ AND CHARACTER DEATH 

**August "lets take a picture before will kill these bitches". august pulled out her blue glitter cell phone as she and Blair taken the pictures as the two got in that afternoon as everyone was in 5th period three more periods before going home "FUCK IT" they said as they shot a girl probably a freshmen at the school as a teacher saw the shots fired as she got her class outside which was the sophomores and seniors got out she had two other grades Juniors and freshmen which was the freshmen were the "freaks" they were after.**

**Ally "I wonder why we are under lock down"? she thought to herself as the teachers got them out of the school some of those heroic teachers dead in front of the girls as they went out kerria carry Rachel because of busied up and fucked ankle Rachel turned to Kerria "Kerria you know you can leave me here to die I'll only slow you three down so just leave me here to die".**

**Ally slap her "LIKE FUCKING HELL YOUR ONE OUR OF BEST FRIENDS LIKE HELL WE'RE GONNA LET YOU DIE HOW WOULD GEROGIE OR BILL OR YOUR FAMILY FEEL?" as the four girls got outside Michael fucking jump out of the dirty truck and garb his daughter and through her powers asked if she was okay she said yeah and they left where all the parents were waiting as Bill and his girl were in the van waiting for the blacked hair girl she limped to the van and bill finally got the balls to ask her "what the hell happen to your ankle kiddo?"**

**he asked holding the steering wheel as he frowned "i got pushed off the roof". as Rachel pushed back her black hair and limped in.**

**Bill gripped the wheel "the shit these girls think they can get away with fucking everything". he thought to himself as he pulled out his phone and called Ally explaining needless to say she wasn't happy the principal she also knew she wouldn't do shit hell she hidden 12 school shootings and stabbings for years and bullying shit her fucking daughter**

**and her bitches couldn't do shit wrong as he gather up all the papers and new papers he could find and sent them to all the parents as he did this ally was at home and her dads pulled her out of public school.**

**Ally "okay fine" the Burnette knew she couldn't argue with her dads she knew she would lose so she went and ask her cellphone she got not to long ago as she saw the number it was bill "hello this ally what's up bill" as she asked "PISSED" as his tone changed as he told her everything "WHAT WHERE ARE THESE TWO BITCHES TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK THEY AT NOW BILL". bill "damn calm down Ally" okay there still at the school it time end things" end all these bitches torment".**  
  



	18. death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT LIKE DEATH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ bitches gonna die

**Ally and bill walked into the school bitch lips of the principal got fired and got black mailed from being in the counties in this distract ever again and August and Blair were trapped and there was no where out because august precious mommy and daddy can't save her they were fucked (fucked) with no fucking out and ally was pissed planning on killing them and nothing was gonna stop them as the two bitches had their pistols aimed at the two persons walking in as they smile "finally we'll get you pests out of this world". as they fired the gun it caught by ally vectors they were smaller than Rachel's but they caught the bullets.**

**August ''WHAT THE HELL YOUR A FREAK YOU NEED TO DIED SOME THE WORLD CAN BE RID OF YOU....YOU.....YOU FUCKING FREAK" as the girls stood there as they stared at ally crazed face and heard her laugh evilly as the Burnette smirked "oh I'm the freak at least I'm not selling my body for sex and money like a fucking whore or worst a person who kills people just because they're no your definition of "normal" so who the freak here you or me and my friends and family wrong choice and you see the torment of your choice as the smirk turned into a frown.**

**August smirked "oh devil's child you don't understand since you four showed up you ruined my social status and..." Blair just stared as Jason and Michael showed up hearing what happened to the school as the two preppy bitches were snickering as they tried leaving as they tried opening the door "HEY WHAT THE HELL THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR WON'T FUCKING WON'T AUGUST". august turned "OPEN THIS DOOR". Blair "I'M TRYING"! as ally frown turned back into a smirked as her eyes turned from the normal brown she always has into a purple glow.**

**August looked back "those purple eyes we've seen them before". Blair didn't say anything as Ally said "WELCOME TO MY WORLD BITCH" as the two girls were feeling their bodies burn from the inside out as Michael and Jason and Bill all just looked at each as they all thinking the same thing (that's not what I think it is) as both girls clasped as ally's eyes turned back to normal and smiled "now let's go home all". Jason and Michael were thinking the whole time their real mom and the Freddy thing that happened years before Katherina disappeared.**

**Jason just stared at her picture Katerina yes he can talk but doesn't not ever since she disappeared and her daughters were alive Michael just hugged his husband thinking of telling the two girls about being sisters and worried as of how to give the girls the news easier and their real names and he was just so nervous he couldn't sleep well that night neither did Bill knowing the stories about Freddy Krueger he just nervous as the parents of ally.**   
  
  
  


  
  



	19. parents acting weird and cookies

**Ally pov dad threw me into the lake again ugh why is this happening to me all the time that's because i nearly drowned into a deep end of the school pool because i was wired differently than these bitches. Ashlea and my girls i missed them so much as i thought as i lay on my bed and though "mom and dad have been acting weird lately". as i heard a knock on the door of the main lodge and it was Rachel and kerria they must have my parents**

**cookies from the sale the school did gee he bought like five and got a free box. he bought 3 chocolate and 2 peanut butter and one fudge that was for ally they put the two peanut butters with Pamela with Jason permission of course as they left and went to ally room and started talking about how their parents have acting weird weirder than normal while kerria saw this.**

**Rachel turned to her with a concerning expression "have you been called a different name?" kerria and Ally turned to each other "now that you mention it yes Artherine kerria Rachel you"? Kerria turned yeah "Mika weird huh?" Rachel was almost mostly quiet and then she spoke "Katherine just that and it was by my mom and i have found this what**

**appears to be almost like a burn mark on my knee cap i don't know where it came from or my powers." Ally turned scared and showed the girls nervously and shown the girls the mark on her shoulder as the girls thought it was so weird that they don't know about their parents listening through ally Cabin room.**

**Jason (speaking yes i know he mute but for the sake for this story he and Micheal haven't talked for years) "god i'm worried what if he comes back". Micheal turned to his husband "but if he comes back for them but she might come back hopefully". and just had a worried expression Jason "Katrina might come back yes but she might be too weak to protect anyone". as everyone went home leaving ally and her parents home and ally just slept in her bed as the parents continued talking.**

**penny-wise just was pissed being there in the dinning hall at 5 am good thing it was his day-off and penny who was just worried penny-wise "you better have a good reason for getting us out of bed Jason". penny just smack him "ow the what hell babe". penny just sighs "penny-wise that's not the time to bitch go on Jason". ghost-face was there too as they were just sitting there as they all were talking about him as were worried about the Dark-fall girls (ally aka Atherine) and (Rachel aka Katherine) as they also talking about Kerria (or Mika birthright) as they worried about Freddy krueger the girls real father.**

**as they talked and it was a day they sent the girls off to the park as they planned to tell the girls the news lightly as a woman who looked like the girls they were talking about as a strange women showed up and said "hello everyone".**


	20. our mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be this will a introduction of Freddy and Katrina the parents of Ally and Rachelle okay warning you now this one's a lot to take enjoy thanks!

**Jason notice the young woman a not short not tall but average height woman with brown hair and dark eyes as she smiled "hello everyone i heard you been alright how are my girls Katherine and Atherine how are they oh". bill just stared at her when he got his act together for 5 minutes "okay lady who are you and who are you? and who this Atherine and Katherine you are talking about". Katrina just look confused and then just laughed like it was the funniest joke she ever heard. "I'm Katrina Darkfalls and here I have a photo of my precious girls." as she pulled out a picture from the wallet she'd carry "here we go Katherine is my oldest and Atherine my youngest."**   


**Bill took a long look at the picture and than gasped "ALLY AND RACHEL" "OH MY GOD YOUR THEIR FUCKING MOTHER"! penny-wise "no shit Sherlock". as Katrina laughed as they heard something like nails on a classroom as a burned looking male showed up and grabbed Katrina by her hips and hugged her from behind Katrina "Freddy I'm so glad to see you my darling". as they heard a noise Rachel was petting ally who was hiding behind her everyone turned Freddy saw his daughters not a baby and a toddler holding said baby "there are my beautiful daughters". she just smiled happily until they heard a shot gun "oh my my what do we have here my girl and her little boy's toy". a young man came out the woods as the two girls were sent to ally's room.**

**Katrina "tommy...wha...what are you doing here"? tommy grab katrina by her dark colored hair and her mother showed Lilith the head of the Darkfalls family the wife of Grey Darkfalls smirked "good you got her got the rebel chid back Katrina what did i tell you about sneaking out." Katrina was freed by freddy "are you okay kitty?" she turned to him and kissed him "yes Fred i am". as the grandmother got up and stared at her "your a period stain to the darkfalls family name and let me have my weapons i know you didn't fucking kill them and hand them over NOW"! as katrina tried using her Vectors and grabbed her mother and her mother laughed.**

**Freddy turned "FUCK THIS THIS BITCH NEEDS TO DIE ". as he claws her with his gloved hand and killed her as he saw his daughters scared and shaking he hugged them "don't worry girls you don't have to be scared anymore". as Katrina and everyone hugs everyone as they all smiled but worried they had a feeling that something wasn't right as if a certain pair of bitches as Ally and Rachelle thought katrina just told her daughters Artherine and Katherine she loved them as the kids and parents went to bed penny-wise "finally Fucking lee"! he said sounding annoyed penny and Katrina just smacked him and they all went to sleep.**


	21. bedtime and the strange feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this excluding ally (aka Artherine) because plus she also a baby this was when they were still in the orphanage and she was up in the room warning a flashback this book is full of them thanks for reading mostly a Kyle realtive chapter. thanks for reading this chapter

**the parents were talking as all the kids were play keirra attack with a air base attack she turned "very funny little one's your gonna defiantly get now"! the two girls giggled but they knew something weird was going on something at the Bunny's orphanage like how ally or Rach were being watched especially in their dreams kerria just stared at the black hair girl because she was staring at the wall with a fastened cabinet and it just weird out to** **what she was doing lately maybe since she was a toddler (3 going 4) maybe it as just a phase she was going through maybe a imaginary friend since she only really talk to papa Kyle or ally and that's mostly it and her then her stuff animals.**

**Kyle was putting all the kids to bed "papa Kyle can i ask you something?" he turned to the small tot girl "Rach sweetheart why aren't you sleeping honey what's wrong"? the black hair girl turned to him "there's a man in my dreams and i don't know how to put it he also has a glove with claws on it but he has one normal hand but he extremely burnt and he saids WELCOME TO MY WORLD BITCH". as Rachelle explains this Kyle freaked out a bit but didn't show her because it would scare the poor 3 year old girl as he explains it**

**probably her** **imaginary friend or her powers tricking her "NO PAPA THIS BEEN HAPPENING SINCE I WAS ONE I'M SCARED"! papa Kyle knew what this meant and hugs the crying girl to calm down. as the windows of the room were opening and closing as the force of the crying girl and he did as he kissed her on the forehead and was worried of she can do that when she scared what other powers can she show and what can alley show why was she serapted**

**from the other kids he had so much to think also missing Pamela Jason mother "damn it if you were still here Grandma Pammy (he called her that while she was still alive) I know you can hear me i need some Advice what should i do about these sweet kids"? he thought this as he got some paper-work done as he saw a picture of him and a young Jason god he** **missed him exicted when he told the younger boy he was his cosuncler at camp Crystal lake as he smiled and he took a job as the head of this orphanage after he and Pamela open it up after Jason died. he smiled as he got ready for bed himself he smiled "god damn it i'm blessed". as he went to sleep for the night.**   
  
  
  
  
  



	22. our family and friends and a food fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this based off the Incredibles Dinner Scene (kinda of) enjoy! I hope you enjoy this 

**Katrina "Fred we have guests coming over come set the table please"?. she even has those** **fucking cute puppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist "okay kitty kat and beside I get to show you my awesome skills". he said with a prideful tone Katrina just rolled her eyes as she heard the first knock at the door as she opened it, it was Jason, Michael and Artherine she let them in and set them down at the table as soon they start eating and Mika (kerria) was very unnerved at Katrina and Freddy kissing and shit like that "aunt Katrina Uncle Freddy your making weird noises again". Katrina "no I'm not" Jason "your...making....weird....noises...kat" Katrina just death staring them.**   
  


**Katrina turned to Kyle "Do you have to bring work here KY?" Kyle just looked at her as the girls were fighting and throwing food at the other as Kathrine was reading her book and a piece of chocolate pie tried almost hitting her she pulled out her vectors Ashlea turned "HEY NO VECTORS"! Katherine just had the Stoic face she always had when reading "you four started it dumb-assess". she scoffed and then went back to the book she was so enjoy in she look so serious and scary and then Katrina took a stand "okay NO food fights and no Reading at the table do i make myself clear girls that means you too Bill".**   
  


**Bill just flip her off and everyone one continued eating in silence as they got to the new big house they build 5 years ago to explore the adults got some alone time and watch a cheesy horror flick and called out all the deaths and Kyle stands in front of the TV "guys great new i'm the new principal at the new school isn't that great"? he looked nervous but got hugged and got congrats and Katrina grabbed wine and wine glasses "Here's to Kyle" as toasted the new job "To Kyle".**   
  


**as they drank the wine to the point they all went to bed early with sleeping bags in the living room and went to sleep about 8:35 Pm and the four girls just giggled lightly as they got their uniforms ready expect artherine not going as she was still home schooled but after school students were allowed to hang out because of the clubs,swimming pool etc.** **Katherine " I'm um going to bed night girls". the three girls were just laughing and**   
  


**rough housing everyone in the house was used to it so it was so old it was annoying but nobody cared Artherine "okay so what's up". Mika "nothing much you Ashlea how's your classes?" Ashlea blushed and pushed her glasses up "okay i guess i give a damn at this fucking point anyone else"? they all laughed "okay we should all get some sleep it gonna be a long ass fucking day tomorrow". everyone said there nights and then went to sleep**   
  
  
  



	23. the bullies get karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING BULLYING AND ATTEMPT MURDER AND ACTUAL MURDER DONT LIKE DONT READ

**now its the very next day the new short school week because of the shooting and the old principal was fired because of all the scandals and shit like that the day dragged on for what meant like forever Atherine showed up at the pool but not going in because of her fear of larger bodies of while waiting her for friends and sister those girls showed up alive and well August smirked "well well what do we have here Blair it's the Devil's child" the girls were laughing as Atherine tried to get up and leave Blair grabbed her "AND WHERE THE FUCK YOU THINK YOUR GOING". as Blair handed Atherine to August as they pushed the scared girl in as they watch her almost trying to manage to get out of the pool Blair jumped into the pool where she was at and dunked her "MAYBE THIS WILL KID A WORTHLESS LIFE LIKE YOU BITCH".**

**as atherine thought these were her last moments of life she was rescued by a man with reddish hair as the man turned to the two girls looked as they tried leaving thinking they'll get away with this like they had in the past he grab both girls by the shoulders and yelled at girls "MURDER YOU KNEW YOU GIRLS WERE LOW AND ABOUT THE SCHOOL SHOOTING MY OFFICE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW", the girls followed and were snickering thinking this is a joke Kyle turned to them "oh you think you're going to get away with this huh well i know some cops who would love'd to uncover this school secrets and besides you girls are 18 and 19 and i seen your criminal record you'll get life in prison this time as he snapped his fingers two cops showed up.**

**August "my daddy will hear about this and he'll let us out just like he always does". Blair nervously looked at the cops "um Aug's i'd think this serious shit this time". she said with a flat tone as the two were taken away by the cops the students were sent home on buses who remained at the school and the girls got to the house and told the family what happened and they were like "finally those girls are getting what coming to them how long" ? their mother ask "life without parole". they were happy when they heard the news as they just ate dinner.**

**AT THE PRISON**

**August "WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT HER".... when they saw her they attack the bars Ashlea and Atherine use a airy Vectors to end their tournament of them and this town everyone wanted them dead anyway so after this and their bodies left the cell and then atherine smirked as she and her lover kissed and then they went home and got ready for bed that night and started talking "those bitches are finally dead" artherine smirked as she went to sleep.**   
  
  
  



	24. new rules at school and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its not only gonna be a all girls school anymore and its for kids with powers and abilities 

**Principal Kyle Winters-ball gave a opportunity for all the kids Atherine and the kids grew up with in the orphanage and kids from all over the town people were happy one "kids" weren't damaging buildings or hurting people they also won't be shunned by civilians just because of their powers these news letters were sent home the night before the new week**

**and year started.** **"DEAR PARENTS YOUR CHILD (CHILDREN) HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED AT THE NEW SCHOOL FOR CHILDREN WITH ABILITIES kind of like Hogwarts or the school for X but for 18/19 and under thank you for your time. signing this Principal Kyle Winters-ball Principal of the west north school for gifted students.**

**as everyone got to the school everyone not in a uniform because of the old rules were abolished and shit like as everyone was in causal clothes as we got our new classes and shit like that as they all got on the bus after school as they all smiled and giggles "Remember when you fell over my shoulders and thought we say our rooms". Katherine just giggled "yeah oh my god I wished you were there sis". Atherine just frowned a bit "yeah I know" Mika turned to them "remember that Tv show you know that one Katherine saved Atherine from dying"? Katherine "that Silver Shamrock show I hated as a child". Atherine "yeah that one and when Atherine figured out she had tripped nurse bitch or Nancy or what ever the fuck her last name ever was I don't give a damn what it is."**

**she said pushed the blond bangs from her olive skin Ashlea was texting her parents in the bus seat she was sitting near her two best friends and her girlfriend as the three girls were just talking "remember when you found out you had Vectors Atherine?" she started giggling "yeah and then they locked Katherine in that room where actually met dad and**

**nurse bitch wanted to keep her in for 3 more hours and then she got out and I hugged and** **hidden behind you mika"? mika "oh my fucking gosh hell I do". Ashlea "remember that lullaby Xu from when we were children girls?" Katherine "how could I forget I always sang it to everyone before going to bed it was my favorite thing to do so everyone could sleep better."**

**Atherine rolled her eyes "you still sing it to me, bill, Gerogie, Ashlea what are you talking about Kat"? Katherine saw the homes they had hours since they were on the bus going home after a long ass day trip about theater go thank Mr.** **John Kramer** **for the experience though it was so bad-ass how the theater and how puppets and shows works they loved it**

**was great and they were finally home they went to Ashlea house and stayed the night and they loved the day they had and shit like that they loved the awesome day they had.**   
  
  
  



	25. the history of the bunny orphanage and  the story of Kyle

**nobody pov at the bunny orphanage a orphanage for children abandoned or abused or neglect children with powers or special abilities made by Pamela Voorhees and Kyle winters-ball as they went to build after his death they built the orphanage (the side note Jason was pissed finding out about silver Shamrock and banned the kids from watching it okay back to the main chapter).** **Kyle grew up with the Voorhees even like a second family**

**until that horrible summer the summer where a family member died and he couldn't stop it. the summer of 1957 he was about 18 not minding he loved kids (this comes in later) and he became the best counselors at camp Crystal lake as the cook Pamela and him were talking they heard a large slash and Kyle runs out to see what the noise was.**

**It was those kids who pushed Jason in the lake Kyle runs into the lake and saved** **Jason once but got distracted by two horny teenage girls pulling up their shirts to show him their big tits and arguing who had the better tits or the bigger tits as this freak show went on the kids who pushed Jason into the lake before Kyle saved him as the brat kids pushed Jason into the lake and as Kyle pushed the teenage girls to the ground two bigger kids grabbed**

**him and made him watch the Freak-show as they left Jason to drown and died Kyle was crying as Pamela saw everything as she valued revenge over her young son death and killed all the horny teens at camp Crystal lake as she could without getting caught by the police.**

**And then they opened up an abandoned creepy mansion like house they cleaned it up and made it cute Pamela smiled "Jason loved bunnies their innocent and shy nature I got a name for this place bunny orphanage what you think Kyle"? she said with a sweet loving smile (this was before her death and shit like that okay back to the story) as they put the few finishing touches on the orphanage they grinned as everything was prefect and ready**

**for operation and shit like that and then the news came to him Pamela death and the promise he made her taking care of special children he remembers this and smiles and the new name papa Kyle comes into play and he loved the children and their powers as each child was different.**

**Kyle "well Pamela this for me and Jason and most importantly for you Mama Pamela". he did this with a sad smile a 18 year old college student became in charge of a very important place to everyone in all the towns in this small state hidden away from the rest of the world**

**a cold yet distance world because if your not normal your the government's experiments to see how long you last not this town he glad no one's heard of the little town of bunny hills not naming the state.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. powers and side-affects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gonna describe the powers our main cast and the cons and the powers of each girl of this book im so happy talking all of you okay cutting the chit chat and get on with the chapter thank you for your patience enjoy!

**As Katherine was walking was walking between Jason and Micheal bedroom she could hear their pleasure and blushed "oh my god why do i have these powers"? she thought to herself also knowing she'll have a migraine later because heard almost everything she could feel the side of her head pounding her sister notices "hey sis what's up oh** **migraine**

**again also what did you hear what did you hear"? she was putting her guitar down as she smirking wanting to know everything Katherine scoffs and takes some medicine "well i heard your dads thoughts of pleasure". Atherine was shocked then made a disgusted face "ew that's so gross Katherine". and then she had a nosebleed "i been reading peoples**

**minds". Katherine turned "well you wanted to know and WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT READING TOO MANY MIND"..... ow ow she said put her hand on the side of her head Atherine hugged her as mika showed up.**

**Mika walks in yelling "HEY GIRLS WHAT'S UP! "Katherine smacks her she closed her eyes in pain "next person who talks loudly is getting punched in the.... Atherine come on Kat lets get you in bed". as she left and mika and Ashlea were the only ones in Atherine pink and purple room and as Atherine nose bleed got worst as she took the pills as mika put fire on the stove with her hands tending to over do it burned her hands everyone bitched her out for it.**

**Atherine "MIKA WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A FUCKING DUMBASS YOU DO THIS EVERYTIME IT'S ANNOYING YOU WONDER WHY EVERYONE GETS FUCKING MAD AT YOU ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Atherine was covering her nose as she got a box of tissues for the nose bleed she had and finally the pills she took finally fucking kicked in and she felt a little better.**

**Mika turned to her "got any bandages Ashlea Atherine?" she felt her hands bleed and blister painfully as she held her hands and Atherine rapped her hands up in bandages as they were standing outside their parents were out on a trip this weekend as they just watched Ashlea choked because she just used her powers just to get the coat she had inside because of the cold weather.**

**Atherine turned to her lover "Ashlea sweetheart are you okay"? Ashlea turned and smiled "yeah my powers causes me to choke on air weird huh I have air powers". she giggles and kissed Atherine and smirked "now give me some love". Atherine and her cuddled on the swing on the porch where her sister often was drawing or reading one of her books Atherine "when we older will you marry me Ashlea Ray?"**

**Ashlea was confused at first and then smiled "yes Atherine I will". as they all walk inside the house.**   
  
  
  



	27. play fights? and the sleeping vector witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is continuing from the last chapter please enjoy and I love you all very very much also dirty Dan Reference here enjoy this chapter is for two best friends Addie and Vickie love you both

**Atherine "yo sup bitches" she said with a prideful tone as everyone was in the Ashlea just** **threw a Air-ball at Atherine she was knocked and was laughing at her stupid girlfriend before anything else they started a cat fight into Kathrine room when the two girls got**

**grabbed by Vectors and bitched out "girls what the FUCK are you doing"? as Katherine turned the lamp she had on her night stand "it is almost 2'o in the damn morning what the**

**hell are you two doing anyway go to bed now". she said as let the girls and went back to sleep.** **Ashlea and Atherine left her room "Fun's over". Ashlea turns to her lover Atherine "Whew, we sure don't want to wake her up again. Too bad we don't have any earplugs to put on her." Ashlea wait a god damn minute I do here you go Kat sweet dreams" as they ran outside the house.**

**Ashlea IM DIRTY DAN she threw a snowball at her as she giggles acting like she dirty Dan and Atherine Pinhead Larry Atherine wasn't going to take being pinhead Larry without going down as she threw one back "IM DIRTY DAN" as this continued on Mika woke up exited as she threw one "which one of you girls is the real dirty Dan?" she ask with a**

**playful tone as Ashlea and Atherine knew this and Atherine giggles "um I am" as she** **gets repeatedly hit by snowballs as they all giggled and hopping this wouldn't wake up the grumpy Katherine again or get growled by her or smacked or hit by her as they played in the snow.**

**Atherine "okay lets play something else before anyone wakes up". she turned to the two girls as they returned to the house it was 4 am they should be getting to bed because they knew it was break but would try to kill the other when tried as the three girls still weren't**

**tried because they were to hyper to go to sleep good thing Kat had the ear plugs they gave her at 2:00 am she was sleeping like a bear. Atherine smirks "did you watch the cults movie last night". mika said with a bored sighed "you made us watch it you two". Ashlea "yeah I**

**don't about you two I'm going to sleep". pulling out her green and blue sleeping bag as the youngest Atherine did the same thing as they went to sleep and Katherine woke up and carried Atherine to her bed and kissed her forehead and went back to sleep for the rest of the night.**

**mika was reading one of her assassin creed books its was going on 6 in the damn morning after finishing the book she finally went to sleep and cuddled with a teddy bear and snored throughout the house.**   
  
  
  



	28. coming home and sleeping kids and loving husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is continuing the last chapter don't know what to call you guys hey dirty Dans okay now back with the chapter enjoy please!

**As mika finally got to sleep at 6:00 and the parents got back and saw the picture Katrina just giggled silently to herself and ask Ghost face to carry his oldest adoptive daughter he got 4 kids now and he shook his head and carry the sleeping girl with sleeping-bag and**

**finally said his goodbyes and left the house as Freddy and Katrina moved to get to their daughters room they saw a sleeping doll Chucky and Tiffany save her their daughter Ashlea sound asleep.**

**As chucky picked her up with sleeping bag again they seen this before with their daughter tiffany kissed Katrina and Freddy on the cheek "alright sweet-face we're going to go" as both whispered chucky waved "bye Kat bye Fred thanks for the weekend away we really needed it". Freddy smiled holding his wife as the last of their friends left the big house**

**Katrina turned to her husband "honey I think its a good time to check on our daughters don't you think sweetheart"? as she kissed his cheek Freddy just shook his head.**

**as they walked upstairs Freddy saw them safe and sound asleep he smirked and whispered "see I told you they were find sweetheart now let's get unpacked and sit on the sofa alright Kat"? he just kissed her forehead Katrina knew he was right and besides he can use his** **powers to protect all of them and she kissed him on the lips "okay Fred let's get unpack"**

**as they finished unpacking and sat on the sofa and they cuddled and kissed each other and turned on the TV and on low volume they turned on a movie a horror movie about her husband and they were softly laughing yes they knew Katherine had ear plugs in her ears and Atherine had the habit of being a very heavy sleeper much to their annoyance**

**sometimes because of school but they could wake up the neighbors who were in all in all asleep on the late Sunday morning unless your the crosslets the god fearing family the 2 hours away from their house. and as they cuddled as they watch the end of the movie and saw their two daughters waking up.**

**Katrina turned to them "morning girls how you sleep"? Katherine death-stared her sister "geez I don't maybe I would be better if I wasn't woken up by two fucking girls play fucking fighting at almost 2 in the damn morning". Atherine smirked "I did no such thing your mind must be playing tricks on you". as she finished her sister punched her Katrina yelled her daughters and they said their Apologies as they started eating breakfast at almost 10:00 as they all bonded.**

**Katrina finished the dishes and as they all put the dishes away and finally hanging out and they all smiled and giggled and teased the other family member as they finally got to watch the movie they wanted to watch for a long time as they all giggled and snuggled together.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. sleep and family fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter half and half haha Todoroki reference okay I'll stop making stupid puns and get on with the chapter. this one will be a split up into parts in this chapter please enjoy and give me love on this journey

**-** **part one Mika and the Ghost-face family**

**as ghost saw his daughters and only son waking up and hugging as ghost-face almost fell and he smiled as he hugged his 5 years and 14 years kids as he smiled and as they were tried the kids let them sleep and as the 5 kids were in their cuddling with their kids ghost-face was also wondering why the fuck they adopted more and they realized why they did it they smiled and went back to sleep and cuddled the smallest kid Tino , Mika , Ivy , Anna , carols and Amy slept through out the morning and did not wake up till one o'clock that afternoon and ate lunch.**

**and the 4 younger kids playing with mika their oldest sister and they all smiled as all of them were from the bunny orphanage and they all loved their parent and wonder how they keep up when mika wasn't home and how their parent handles after when they all came home and how mika was gonna reacted to all of them she was happy as they were eating lunch and making jokes ghost-face just stared at them as they continued eating and then the younger 4 played outside in the snow as mika did the dishes.**

**Mika finally joined them and thrown the snowballs and started the biggest snowball fight of the ghost-face family as they drunk hot chocalate and finally hang out and watch the football game and started yelling at the tv ghost-face moaned in angered "THAT WAS A FUCKING DUMBASS MOVED" as they rounded up the kids he just smiled and saw how blessed their life really was.**

**PART 2 ASHLEA AND THE RAY FAMILY**

**Ashlea wakes up in her own bed wondering how she got there and then saw her parents was so happy its been almost been 5 days since she hasn't seen her parents for a long as time and hurry out of her bed and grab her doll parents and kissed them on the foreheads and hurries to the living room because of the family dramas she always watched with them on the Sundays they didn't have to work and smiled as she sets them on the sofa and they got watching.**

**"sweet-face how was the house without us"? her mother ask chucky being the ass-hole he can be sometimes "yeah squirt how the fuck how's it" tiffany punched in "chucky what did we say about cussing around Ash"? chucky smirked "to not too". Ashlea smiled softly "oh it so quiet no screaming or corpses". Tiffany was pissed "Chucky sighs that's my husband for you and Ash that's your dad for you".**

**Glenn and Glenna showed up and Ashlea play with them with their toys till it was about 11'o that night as they all got bed and got hugs and kisses and went to sleep for the night.**   
  
  
  



	30. happy endings are the best aren't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay yall this is the last chapter thanks for reading this story and I hope you all read more of my stories thanks for the time for reading this this chapter will be told in the third person point of view so sorry no talking in this chapter.

**Atherine looked at the past as she was about to cry and then got grabbed pulled into bear hug by Gerogie and bill and Beverley his now wife of bill and the other kids saw her upset and hugs her as well as they got in front of the camera and got nervous and pulled next to her sister cousin and girlfriend as they got the picture done they all went home for the day and after getting into the black mini van the Darkfalls rode all the way there in as they got**

**ready to go home and Ashlea went with her family and smiled as she waved as her family** **drove off and went to the hours away from the city because of a business trip The rays it was only going to be three days at least she had her sister and cousins because of ghost-face working later hours because of the younger 4 kids they recently adopted and happily and but groans angrily as they've worked long ass hours.**

**As for Atherine and her older sister Katherine was going home after family pictures they knew this wasn't the end of the love of this family as they got into their family's driveway and got into there rooms and everyone was watching as ghost-face left for work and left his 5 kids the teens ran off somewhere and the Darkfalls parents watched the younger four kids as they let them play outside in the snow having fun as Katrina giggles and hugged her**

**husband this was a good moment to take pictures because she loved to save memories and shit like this because they loved making scarp books and giving them to her friends and family and hearing her daughters and niece was giggling because they were watching SpongeBob SquarePants.**

**As the 3 days were up Ashlea smiled and kissed her girlfriend and every one was wanting their happy ending thinking this was cute and they were happy and loving being with their mother and adoptive parents Penny and penny-wise Rachel or Katherine adoptive parents came back after a month of a long business trip and Michael and Jason finally came back too and hugged their adoptive daughter ally or Atherine as they hugged and they all thought about the future and the things they wanted to do.**

**Katrina smiled as they all sat in the starry night and cuddle and laughed at the stupid drunk parents knowing damn fucking well they would have to drive home mostly expect the moms they all just sighed and thought "happy endings are the best aren't they"? as they smiled and got into the car and went home all the girls are asleep and cuddled knowing they had the time in the world to be together and never be separated ever again.**   
  



End file.
